


A Spider's Gamble

by crownvicsiren



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gambling, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownvicsiren/pseuds/crownvicsiren
Summary: Peter Parker, now a high school senior, feels left behind by his friends when they plan a trip at a casino without him. In an effort to impress his friends and have some fun, Peter decides to break just about every rule Aunt May and Tony Stark have ever set for him. Will his decision to get drunk, make a fake ID and gamble pay off?





	1. Fake ID

**Author's Note:**

> In which one Peter Benjamin Parker decides to rebel.

"Wait, you guys are hanging out without me?" Peter asked. The bell indicating the end of the school day had just rung, and Peter Parker had walked to Ned's locker only to hear him making Friday night plans with MJ and the Bon Jovi kid from Decathlon (how had he made it to senior year and still not learned that guy's name?) It was an early summer day, and Peter had been itching for either Patrolling or doing something fun with his friends. It wasn't like them to make plans without letting him in on the adventure.

"Pete...it's just that... well... you don't turn 18 for another three weeks, and we're all 18 and we've been talking about going to Atlantic City for a while. Besides, you usually have internship stuff on Friday night" Ned explained. He didn't like letting his best friend down, but this was his first chance at doing something "adult." Peter looked surprised. "Atlantic City? Gambling? What could possibly be fun about that? Besides, what will you use? None of you have jobs. You aren't exactly high rollers!"

Ned let out a small laugh. "It's no big deal, Peter. We'll probably hate it and be back in Queens in time to watch Star Wars or listen to MJ read from her manifesto." Michelle punched Ned in the arm.

Peter shrugged. He didn't want to seem hurt in front of his friends but inside, he was upset. Why couldn't they just wait a few weeks? Sure he was usually doing Spider-Man stuff but he still wanted a social life. His mind turned to thinking of money. The thought of his friends coming to school the next Monday a few hundred (or even thousand) dollars richer made him irritated. He didn't consider himself a material person but there was something pulling him toward wanting to win some money. But alas, Peter Parker was 17, Spider-Man (power and responsibility) and always under the watchful eye of his aunt May and Tony Stark. He bid farewell to his friends and began to head for the subway. The devil on his shoulder began whispering. Peter was a good guy: polite, respectful, and never a trouble maker. Aside from the lying to May for months on end when he was 15, he hadn't given his Aunt any real trouble. She trusted him. His friends also trusted him. With only weeks left in his senior year, Peter was also desperate to spend time with his friends. Sure, both he and Ned would be going to the same university, but MJ still hadn't decided. He was banking on every summer weekend to be time spent, at least in part, with the people who were with him through the Vulture incident, and the whole Thanos episode at the beginning of the year. The devil on his shoulder began to win out. Peter was going to go to the casino with his friends. He thought it was about time he did something reckless in his Peter Parker life. As Spider-Man, he had long ceased to be stupid, but Peter Parker needed to break the chains of being the good guy.

"Hey May" he said, greeting his Aunt with a smile as he walked back into the apartment. "Did you have a good day? Any plans tonight?" his Aunt asked. "Going to the movies with Ned" Peter lied. He slipped into his bedroom and fired up his laptop. He fired up a filing sharing program and immediately set to downloading a New York driver's license template. With a bit of photoshop magic, Peter Parker quickly became Peter Stark, a 22 year old man from The Bronx (and an organ donor.) Using some Stark Tech he had been given by his mentor for his last birthday, Peter was able to print a convincing plastic, with hologram and bar code, fake ID. He shuddered at the thought of Tony knowing he was using his birthday present for such means. He changed into some nice clothes and put on his Stark Watch and loaded his wallet with cash. Realizing that he couldn't rely on his friends for a ride, and there was no way he could ask May for a ride to Atlantic City, Peter bought himself a bus ticket.

The entire ride into New Jersey caused Peter's stomach to turn. His impulsive scheme could pay off big time if he walked away with some money. It could also lead to him being arrested. "Shut up" he muttered to himself. "Just relax and have some fun." When Peter got off the bus, he was blown away by the lights of the casinos and the board walk. It was a world different from Queens or even Manhattan. His nerves relaxed as he took in the sights. He looked at the fake ID he had made for himself and also realized he had made him over 21. Not only could he gamble, but he could drink. He pulled out his wallet and counted out $250, the monthly stipend Mr. Stark paid him. "You know you can use some of that cash to have fun with your friends" Tony had told him. "It doesn't only have to be for bus passes and school supplies." Peter tried to convince himself that this was the sort of fun he had in mind.

He sent a snap with an Atlantic City filter to Ned. Ned snapped back asking him what he was doing there. Peter told him he would just enjoy the board walk and then maybe the four of them could hang out together late in the night. In reality, Peter was phishing for data. The Tropicana. Pete had what he needed. He slung his backpack over his shoulder (what if Spider-Man was needed in Atlantic City?) and began walking toward his destination. The moment of truth arrived. His ID worked. He was stunned. The old Parker luck evaded him. The casino itself was disorienting. With his heightened senses, every whirring slot machine and lights from the bars and gaming machines dialed his senses up to eleven. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. After walking around for about twenty minutes looking for his friends, he finally found them at some slot machines.

"Peter? What the hell are you doing here?" MJ snapped, upon seeing her friend. She wasn't mad that he was with them, but she knew he had to have used his stupid "genius" mind to figure out how to get in. "Relax MJ!" Pete said with a grin. "They didn't even card me! I clearly look over 18." The Bon Jovi kid tried to hide a laugh. Ned looked at Peter with suspicion. "Does May know you're here?"

"Course not" Peter mumbled. Now was not the time to feel guilty. He plopped down next to them on a machine and inserted a twenty dollar bill into the machine. With the press of a button, the machine began to spin. Peter looked down at the corner of the screen and gasped. With a single push, his twenty dollars had become thirty eight. It was a small amount, but that was the hook he needed.

"Peter, this is so illegal" Ned groaned. He was worried for his friend. Peter could get in real trouble for this stunt. At the same time, both he and his other two friends were having fun. They were making money, losing money, and making a little more. Both he, MJ, and the Bon Jovi kid had all agreed on bringing in only 50 dollars and they left their debit cards with Ned's parents. Peter was a different story. Within the hour, he turned forty bucks into three hundred.

"Let's play Black Jack" MJ suggested. There's some low roller tables here." The legal gamblers left. They figured Peter would know his limit. Parker luck was avoiding Peter tonight but Lady Luck with being generous. He had 1,000 bucks worth of Slot machine slips in his pocket. Peter had never seen money like that before. He cashed in half and decided to try his luck at Black Jack. He had never felt so confident, not even as Spider-Man. He approached a table with a 100 dollar buy in. Not high roller, but not being a "wuss" like his friends. Before approaching the Table, he took another gamble. He ordered a scotch. He downed the foul tasting liquid and began to play. Lady luck continued. He was winning. He downed some more drinks and his inhibitions continued to loosen.

After another drink, Peter thought about getting up, but he thought he could play another hand. That was when he looked up and saw a familiar face sitting across from him at the table. Mr. Stark. Peter thought he was going to throw up. His mentor threw him a bemused look. "Uhh... I'm gonna take my chips and bounce!" Peter told the dealer, quickly leaping up from the table. Maybe Mr. Stark didn't recognize him. Parker luck. As he high tailed it away from the table, he realized his friends were staring at him. Had they called Tony?! He looked behind him to see Tony slowly getting up. Normally, a "I know I fucked up" Peter Parker would just run, but this was a "I fucked up, got drunk, but made bank" Peter Parker. He weaved his way between slot machines trying to find a cash-out station away from Mr. Stark. He almost fell over. The alcohol was getting to him. Lady Luck was back. He cashed in his chips, and there was no Mr. Stark in sight. He was given $4,787. The money was placed in a small secure case, which he gladly accepted. Even if Mr. Stark caught him, he wasn't giving up the money.

After finding an exit and still not seeing Tony, Peter realized he had a decision to make. He could wait for his friends, he could get the Spidey suit out, or he could take a bus. He was Spider-Man! He could swing home! He began to unzip his bag, only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"Game's up, Mr. Parker." Tony Stark, standing next to his friends, was right behind him. "Get off me!" Peter screamed. "I'm almost 18, I can't do wh... do what a I want!" Peter slurred. He really was drunk and he really was caught.

"You three, get out of here. You aren't in any trouble and you didn't do anything wrong tonight" Tony told Peter's friends. "Don't leave me!" Peter cried. This was end game. He was dead. Deader than dead. Mr. Stark was going to kill him right there on the board walk. "We warned you" MJ said, giving Peter a sympathetic sigh.

Tony began to walk Peter toward his car. Happy opened the door for the two of them. "If you throw up in the car, you're cleaning it" Tony told the drunk, and now crying teen. Peter knew he screwed up but he didn't know how much Mr. Stark knew.

"Underage drinking, underage gambling, making a fake ID, where to begin. Give me your wallet, Pete."

Peter thought he might catch a break. Tony wasn't asking for the money. He sighed and handed it over. "Peter Stark, huh?" Tony commented. "It fits." He was about to tear into the kid when he looked at Peter and saw a scared kid.

"Are you gonna take my suit?" Peter cried. "You can have it, I almost revealed my identity. I think I'm gonna be sick." Tony sighed. He tried not to gag as the smell of alcohol wafted off Peter's breath. "Rest assured we are going to talk about you almost taking the suit out in the middle of the public. But that's for another time. I am not going to take your suit. You made several big mistakes tonight but it's nothing we can't work through." Peter wiped away the tears in his eyes, nodded, and eventually drifted off to sleep. When he woke, they were in the Avengers Tower penthouse living room."

"Ok, you're up. We're talking about this" Tony said. Peter groaned. He then turned pale when he saw that Tony had the case with his money. "Mr. Stark, I can explain!" Peter exclaimed. Tony raised his hand as if to say stop. "Yes, we are, with your Aunt May back at your apartment." Peter shook his head and began to cry again. "Please, she will kill me! I'll never see my friends again and I'm not gonna see them anyway because even though I'm going to college with Ned he will make new friends leave me like everyone in life leaves. MJ will go somewhere else and I'll never see her either. I ruined Liz's life, I thought I lost everything after the Snap, I always lose everything, Ben, my parents, everyone leaves me!" Peter cried.

Tony paused. He knew this poor behavior from Peter was based on something. Every insecurity of Peter was pouring out.

"Pete, I'm not leaving you and you know your friends aren't either. You made a ton of bad decisions tonight and I get that you are dealing with a lot, but next time you are feeling like this, talking to your friends, to Aunt May, to me. We all care about you. This has to be addressed though. Come on, let's get you home."

"Yes sir," Peter sniffled.

They drove in silence. Peter began to feel a little bold again. "Mr. Stark can I keep the money?"

"Yes. You can get it the day you graduate college."

"But now, I could use it for--" Tony cut him off. "Don't push it, Spiderling."

They arrived at the apartment. Peter's legs felt like lead as they walked up the stairs to the 8th floor. May opened the door.

"Peter, Mr. Stark, is everything ok?!" May asked, looking at her nephew with concern.

Tony took one more look at the boy, who looked like he was going to vomit."

"He's fine. He was hanging out with his friends, but I needed his help with a suit upgrade. It was getting late and he wanted to see his friends again in the morning to make up for the lost time. So I brought him home rather than have him stay at the Tower."

May looked suspicious but she didn't ask questions. Peter slunk in and made his way to bed. As he got changed for bed, he checked his phone to see well wishing texts from his friends, and a text from Tony.

"Consider this your get out of jail free card. You're a good kid Pete. We'll talk about this more tomorrow. Get some sleep."

Peter smiled.

 


	2. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter Benjamin Parker faces the music

Peter gasped and slammed his hand on to the alarm clock. His bleary eyes blinked as he saw the red letters read that it was 9:30 in the morning. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, the boy yawned and threw himself out of bed. As his feet touched the ground, the previous night’s events flooded back. He suddenly felt like he would be ill. What had he been thinking? He made a fake ID, gambled and drank under age, and had been caught by Tony freaking Stark. _Ughh_ Peter thought. As he recalled his escapade he remembered Tony dropping him off. May hadn’t looked like she believed Tony one bit. He nervously made his way out of his bedroom and walked into the kitchen. “May?”

May was making breakfast and had just poured a glass of orange juice. “Good morning, Peter! So, you’re headed back out to see your friends?” She placed some food before her nephew and looked at him intently.

Peter looked down at his shoes. He wasn’t a good liar but Tony had handed him a perfectly good excuse. If Tony could forgive him, then May didn’t need to know. Did she? “Umm… yeah! You know Mr. Stark, when he needs me, I go! Sucks that he interfered with my date last night?”

“Date? I thought you were hanging out with your friends” May asked, looking at her guilt ridden child.

Peter blanched. “Group date! It uh, was several people and they are my friends so I was hanging out with them!

May laughed. She didn’t have anything on him, and knowing Peter, even if he did seem suspicious, any nefarious activity he may have been up to couldn’t have been too bad. After everything that happened after the Snap and the eventual restoration, Peter had promised her that he would stay safe. She also knew if he was doing something dangerous as Spider-Man, Tony would have informed her. “Well you go run along now.”

Peter took a quick shower, changed into some fresh clothes and made a b-line out of his apartment. He turned pale as he saw an Audi convertible parked out front

“Mr. Parker, I’m glad to see that you’re up, I was about to call” Tony Stark said, as Peter climbed in through the side door.

“Hey Tony…” the teenager said, looking rather glum. “I really learned my lesson last night, do you really need to drive me to the tower just to lecture me some more?”

“I’m not hear just to lecture you, Pete. I told you last night I’m giving you a get out of jail free card. I know that when you panic and build things up in your head, you freak out, so please don’t panic. We just need to really talk about the decisions you made last night.”

The guilty boy nodded. He breathed a sigh of relief, it didn’t seem like Tony was going to yell at him or take the suit. If push came to shove, Peter realized that it might help to talk about it. He wasn’t proud of himself at all. This wasn’t what he expected of himself. He held himself to a higher standard.

They eventually arrived at the Tower. Normally Peter would be acting like a kid on Christmas by the time they reached the elevator but not today. They arrived in the living room and Peter was relieved to see that no one was there. “Can I explain everything? I know I explained myself last night, but now that I’m you know…sober…”

Tony nodded. “I’m all ears, kid.”

Peter explained in more detail how confused he’d been since he essentially came back from the dead. He explained all his teenage insecurities about his friends going separate ways, and the temptation to, for once, just break the rules. “Mr. Stark, you could have ratted me out last night. May would have royally kicked my ass, and I wouldn’t have seen the light of day for weeks. Why did you help me? She knows I did something bad but she can’t prove it. Why did I deserve mercy?”

“Because the desire to fit in is something I know all to well. You have been through hell and back and I’m honestly surprised this was the first time you did something so… so teenager… so dumb” Tony replied. “Besides, I didn’t need May thinking I had somehow influenced you.”

Peter chucked and shuffled his feet. He gave Tony a sheepish look. “Thank you for not yelling at me. I am really sorry.”

“All is forgiven, Pete. Please just stay away from the alcohol until you are 21. If you want to go back to the casino as a legal adult in a few weeks, by all means, you are entitled to some fun. However, if I ever catch you with a fake ID again, or drinking underage again, there will be hell to pay. Do we understand each other?”

Peter nodded vigorously. “Yes, sir I understand. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry does cut it this time, kid” Tony answered, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Now, what do you say we go get some work done in the lab and we move on from this whole thing?”

Peter smiled. “I’m all for that!” As he followed Tony down to the lab, a little voice went off in his head. _You didn’t really get in trouble. You won so much money. You could do it again.  Clearly Tony is gonna be forgiving._

He tried to ignore his thoughts. His phone pinged. It was an incoming text from Ned. _Dude the word is out on your stunt last night. Your drunken Snap stories are a hit at Midtown. Flash wants us to come to his card night tonight. We can finally one up that jerk? You in?”_

He didn’t reply. He tried to focus on his work with Tony. After a day’s work and goodbyes, Tony had Happy drop Peter back off in Queens. Peter opened the door to the apartment and found himself face to face with May. “Peter Benjamin Parker, you are going to explain what I’m seeing on Instagram this very second.”


End file.
